uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork Cult
While Nar-Sie is an elder god, they are not the only one. There are other elder gods in the universe, and one in particular holds a fierce grudge against Nar-Sie: Ratvar, the Clockwork Justiciar. An amalgamation of parts, steam, and cogs, Ratvar seeks nothing more than Nar-Sie's utter annihilation. Unfortunately, his exile to Reebe - a plane of complete nothingness - makes celestial warfare somewhat difficult. To these ends, he has enslaved mortals to do his bidding and ensure the downfall of the Geometer. Assuming you're one of those slaves, you've come to the right place. Summary Assuming you've had experience with Nar-Sie and their cult, you might assume that Ratvar's servants operate in a similar fashion. In this, you would be both correct and incorrect. While both cults rely on forced conversion tactics and ultimately serve their respective gods, the similarities end there. The Ratvarian cult is focused primarily on subtlety, sabotage, and base-building, whereas the Nar-Sian cult is focused on sowing chaos, paranoia, and dissent among the crew's ranks. In addition, unlike Nar-Sie, Ratvar is capable of converting silicon lifeforms. Cyborgs and AIs are both valid targets for conversion. Converted cyborgs will have yellow eyes, visible immediately unless headlights are on (and even then a close examination reveals them), but AIs have no indication unless carded. Ratvar's servants have to fulfill his will. Typical goals include: * Summoning Ratvar. * Ensuring that a certain number of servants escape on the shuttle. * Converting all silicon lifeforms on the station. Luckily, you are not alone in this. As a servant, you have a wide variety of tools at your disposal. The Clockwork Slab If you've had experience with the Nar-Sian cult, then you can think of the clockwork slab as Ratvar's equivalent of the arcane tome. However, the slab boasts superior utility, and slightly superior portability, to the tome. All initial servants start with a clockwork slab and can create more through scripture (more on that later). The clockwork slab has five functions: * Recital, which shows tiers of scripture to utilize. * Records, which displays important information including Servant Count and Total Construction Value. * Recollection, which displays in-game documentation and tutorial. * The Hierophant Network action button, which allows discreet communication between all Servants. * Can be examined to see all components in the slab, plus the total components available to the slab when including the global cache. Clockwork slabs will generate a component every 90 seconds(plus 30 seconds for each additional human or silicon Servant above 5), provided they're being held by a mob or are in a mob's storage. Generating a component also prevents all other slabs held by that mob from generating components; spread slabs out, don't hold multiple. Using a slab on another slab, a person holding a slab, or a Tinkerer's Cache will transfer all components in the slab to the target slab, the person's highest-component slab, or the global cache, respectively. Components placed in a slab will also be placed in the global cache automatically. Every human Servant should have a slab! Slabs are key to the success of Ratvar's agenda. New Servant Checklist So the round started, and you're a Servant? Good! There's a few things that you should do before you begin purging all those pesky untruths. Any unfamiliar terms are covered later in the page. * Use your slab's Hierophant Network button to alert your teammates of your rank, position, etc. * Develop a base for your operations, preferably after coordinating on placement with other Servants - include a Tinkerer's Cache, then an Ocular Warden and some Clockwork Floors/Walls once Scripts are unlocked. * Start expanding your ranks by forced conversion; stun, cuff, remove radio, and apply Guvax. * Increase your component generation with Clockwork Walls adjacent to Tinkerer's Caches and Tinkerer's Daemons within those Caches. * Stay in touch with your teammates via Hierophant Network, and be prepared to help them if things go south. Components, Scripture, and CV Servants of Ratvar don't sacrifice their own blood to use rituals. Instead, they use something called components. In a literal sense, these are parts of Ratvar's body that have rusted and fallen free during his imprisonment. Despite this, the parts hold power on their own and are utilized by Ratvar's servants to power their rites - what they call scripture. Scripture has multiple tiers; each tier is unlocked as the cult's power grows. For instance, Applications are unlocked through having at least 8 servants, 100 CV worth of structures, and 3 caches. There are five component types: * Belligerent Eyes, which possess the power to focus on certain things and grant malevolent sentience. * Vanguard Cogwheels, which are almost indestructible and serve in protection. * Guvax Capacitors, which can manipulate the mind. * Replicant Alloy, which is very strong but can be melted and molded by force of will. It is also often used to fuel machinery used by the Servants of Ratvar. * Hierophant Ansibles, which can send massive amounts of data in an instant. Most scripture consumes a certain amount of components of a certain type. These components are drawn directly from the clockwork slab used, or from the global cache accessed by Tinkerer's Caches. The global cache can store any number of components, but scripture will prioritize drawing components from the slab used before the global cache. When a tier of scripture is locked or unlocked, all servants will be immediately alerted. You might be wondering, "What's CV and why do we need 200 of it? Will it kill my children?" No, it won't, but it's still important. "CV" is the abbreviation for "Construction Value", which is gained by building Ratvarian structures or turfs. For instance, the Tinkerer's Cache (an extremely important structure) grants 10 CV. It is also granted by clockwork floors and walls - which are useful in their own right - and is a required threshold to gain more powerful scripture. Driver Scripture Below is a list of all Driver scripture. Driver scriptures are unlocked by default and have no unlock requirement. Scripture names in italics signify important scripture necessary to success. Script Scripture Below is a list of all Script scripture. Script scriptures require at least 5 Human or Silicon Servants and a Tinkerer's Cache. Scripture names in italics signify important scripture necessary to success. Application Scripture Below is a list of all Application scripture. Application scriptures require at least 8 Human or Silicon Servants, 3 Tinkerer's Caches, and 100 CV. Scripture names in italics signify important scripture necessary to success. Revenant Scripture Below is a list of all Revenant scripture. Revenant scriptures require at least 10 Human or Silicon Servants, 4 Tinkerer's Caches, and 200 CV. Scripture names in italics signify important scripture necessary to success. Judgement Scripture Below is the Judgement scripture. The Judgement scripture requires at least 12 Human or Silicon Servants, 5 Tinkerer's Caches, 300 CV, and that all active AIs must be Servants. Scripture names in italics signify important scripture necessary to success. Structures, Sigils, Objects, and Constructs This is a listing of the various structures and constructs available to the Servants of Ratvar. Structures Sigils Objects Constructs Threats to the Enlightened Although the servants of Ratvar are gifted with great power, they are still threatened by many things on the station. This can range from enemy cultists to things as simple as hard vacuum. Nar-Sian Dogs The one thing that Ratvar hates more than people telling him that he has a bad name are the followers of his nemesis, Nar-Sie. Not only are Ratvar's servants incapable of converting them, but they endeavor to do the very thing that Ratvar wants to prevent: Nar-Sie's arrival into the mortal plane. The two cults are enemies of one another, serving rival gods with rival goals. As such, Ratvarian magic will be more effective against Nar-Sian cultists. The opposite is also true; much of Nar-Sie's magic is more effective against Ratvar's servants. Security and the Chaplain Nar-Sie's cult is generally absent on the stations that Ratvar's servants are present, but the watchful eye of Security and heretical priests is ever-present. A tactical security raid can demolish the most well-prepared of servant hideouts, and the chaplain's holy weapon weakens the Justiciar's magic; a holy weapon makes the user totally immune to the affects of sigils, for instance, and holy water will purge the light of Ratvar from even the most powerful servant's mind, given time. It should be one of the servants' top priorities to infiltrate Security. The servants can use the Sigil of Accession to nullify the loyalty implant of a single target and convert them. As for the chaplain? Well, Ratvar says "Suffer not a heretic to live", so the answer should be self-evident. Ratvar Once you've defended the Ark for enough time, Ratvar will come forth. His destructive power is unmatched, turning the minds of the unenlightened and twisting the very walls to suit his image. Few things are capable of challenging Ratvar's sheer power. One of them is Nar-Sie. If Ratvar and Nar-Sie encounter one another, Th̗̮̪̹́ͅe̘n̺ ̤̣͟ơ͙͈̻n̵̘̦l̫̬̀ͅyͅ ̲ò̮̤n̼̻̼̖̭̪͠ͅe̬͚͕̲̻̰ ҉͚̞͙̞̭̼s̡͖h̜̻̞̣̩̟ͅa̴͉͍̯̟͎̠l̳̝̖̫͞ḷ͔̘̞͞ ̯̞̥̱̲͙̕ͅe̛̙m̦̻̗̹̝̹͘e͈r̫g͕͉̠e͢ ̮͎̗̮̭̭̝a̱͍͍ͅl͙̗͔̹̻̗͈i͕͕̣̫̳̞v̗͈͍͝e.̛̟ Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes